How Klarion Came Into The Light
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: Influence in politics, press, technology and the seas as well as an army of assassins- that's what The Light already had so far. But Vandal Savage realized they were lacking something important: magic. So now here he was in Gotham city, low on ideas and stalking none other than Jason Blood of all people. Sooner or later some evil sorcerer would show up to challenge Etrigan, right?


Vandal Savage smirked to himself as he walked along an avenue in Gotham City. So many weaklings running around free on the streets. Their existence would be obliterated once his organization is completed. Soon, the world would see the Light.

Except there still was no Light. Their numbers were yet to be completed. It was only a few days ago when the visionary realized this.

Every member of The Light had a significant part to play. The immortal noted that they already had power in politics, press, technology, the seas as well as an army of assassins. He realized, though, that they were lacking something very important: _magic_. Perhaps with its currents members, The Light could take on the Justice League, but how would they fair against members like the magician Zatara, or Doctor Fate who was an actual _Lord of Order_?

Savage then realized they needed to add a powerful sorcerer to their ranks. The problem now was who he would ask. Felix Faust, despite his expertise in magic, didn't quite seem as powerful as The Light needed. Sure, Doctor Fate was currently out of commission, but it was better to be prepared in the event he gained a new host. Wotan on the other hand seemed a bit too powerful for his liking. While it was true that it was better to have a powerful ally, Vandal Savage preferred to have someone he could keep under control. Control is always necessary in alliances, especially when magic is involved. As for Morgaine le Fey, he already asked and she simply wasn't interested.

So now here the immortal man was in Gotham City, low on ideas and stalking non other than Jason Blood of all people.

Jason Blood, being an expert on magic, demonology and the occult as well as being bonded to the demon Etrigan made him a suitable target right now. Perhaps the other immortal could be of use and name names of possible sorcerers he could bring into The Light. As unlikely as that was, at least not without some "convincing", Savage didn't have much of a choice so he went with it anyway. Sooner or later, he figured, an evil all-powerful sorcerer would appear to challenge Etrigan. Depending on the outcome of the battle, Savage could consider introducing said evil sorcerer to the Light.

He didn't think sooner would come faster than later.

Just then, an explosion came from a nearby ice cream shop. He followed Blood to the store that now had smoke rolling out of its windows.

"No strawberry!?" he heard a nasally shrill voice cry out in anger. "What kind of ice cream shop doesn't have strawberry!?"

The owner of the voice was a young boy standing in the center of all the chaos. He was tall, skinny and very pale; wearing a black suit with his black hair spiked up looking very much like horns. To his side was an orange cat with bright red eyes.

"W-we have _many_ other flavors, sir," said an employee as she cowered beneath a counter. "W-would you like to try double du-"

"_NO!_" he interrupted, palms glowing red with chaos magic, "Nothing is as good as strawberry! _**NOTHING**_!"

If the poor girl could shrink and disappear, she definitely would have, terrified of the demonic expression the boy now had on. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! W-we have c-c-cake..."

Instantly, the boy calmed down and the magic around him disappeared. "Oh, really? What kind?" he asked, excitement lacing his voice.

"W-we have v-very good ice cream cakes! The b-best in town!"

The boy's eye twitched ever so slightly before the malicious magic suddenly reappeared around him. "No! No! No! I want **NORMAL** CAKE! Not ice cream cake! _**ONLY NORMAL CAKE IS AS GOOD AS STRAWBERRY!**_"_**  
**_

_"What a brat," _Savage thought.

"Klarion!" Jason Blood suddenly called as he stormed up to the boy.

Ah, so _this_ is Klarion, the infamous Lord of Chaos. Savage would have recruited him earlier, except given the witchboy's playful dimension-jumping tendencies, he was quite hard to catch.

His timing now was impeccable.

Klarion turned to face Jason Blood. At the sight of him, his young face broke into an evil smile. "Uncle Jason!"

Vandal's first thought at that was _"Jason Blood has a nephew?", _but he quickly retracted that thought since Jason Blood had no living relatives.

"Klarion, what are you even doing here?!"

Klarion looked up defiantly at Blood and put his hands on his hips. "Well, as you can see, I am reprimanding this sorry excuse for an ice cream shop!"

Jason Blood let out an exasperated sigh at that. "Go... Be gone! Get out of here! Leave! Return from whence you came!"

"But I'm boooooored!" the witchboy wailed, throwing his skinny arms up dramatically. "There's nothing for me to do, Uncle Jason!"

"I am _not_ your uncle," 'Uncle Jason' said through gritted teeth. If you were to ask Savage, he'd say the demonologist sounded rather dull, as if he was long tired of the witchboy's antics.

Klarion ignored him completely. "Also, this town looks like it could use some redesigning," he added with an evil glint in his eyes, "Hey! There's an idea!"

At that, Jason Blood recited his mystical incantation and transformed into the demon Etrigan.

"Aw, you're not as fun like this," Klarion pouted. "You get all boring and rhyme-y. Aw well. Teekl!"

Right as the orange feline leaped into Klarion's arms, the witchboy fell back into a portal, narrowly dodging Etrigan's fists.

"See ya next time, Uncle Jason!" he gleefully teased as he faded into the portal, laughing all the way.

The demon let out a roar of anger.

Now Klarion emerged out of the portal in a nearby alleyway. No one saw him of course, as everyone was preoccupied with the demon in the ice cream shop. No one except Vandal Savage, that is.

Klarion was a Lord of Chaos, meaning he was powerful enough to match the great Nabu. It also helped that he was knowledgeable about different kinds of mystic arts. What truly sealed the deal, though, was Klarion's naive and childlike personality. While he was ill-tempered and prone to losing control, his naivety also made him easy to control and convince. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Savage quickly approached the immortal mage.

"So, what brings a Chaos Lord like you to this dull, mortal plain?"

Taken by surprise, the witchboy quickly whirled around to face him. "What's it to ya?"

The cat hissed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vandal Savage. I have plans of my own and I could use someone like you to achieve them. Would you care to join me?"

Klarion raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why should I?"

Vandal Savage let out a deep chuckle. "I feel you will enjoy causing _much_ chaos for me."

At the word "chaos", Klarion's face brightened up. Him and his cat exchanged looks.

"Mreow..." meowed the cat.

"Yeah..." Klarion grinned almost demonically. "It _does_ sound fun..."

Savage could not help but grin, himself. See? Easy to convince. Promise a bit of chaotic fun and the simple-minded witchboy was his.

"Alright! I'll join you! But it better be as fun as you said!" Klarion, declared, clapping his hands.

"You won't be disappointed..."

And with that, The Light was finally completed.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? :) I've been wanting to write a fic that had both Jason Blood and Klarion for a while now. **

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
